heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The World's Greatest Super Friends
The World's Greatest Superfriends is an American animated television series about a team of superheroes which ran from September 22, 1979 to September 27, 1980TV Party – Saturday Mornings 1981 on ABC. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera and is based on the Justice League and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. Summary This particular incarnation of Super Friends relied heavily on folklore and classic Fairy tales for plots. One episode in particular, "The Lord of Middle Earth", was inspired by the novel The Lord of the Rings, in which the team journeys to Middle-earth to save the inhabitants from an evil wizard. The series also borrowed from (then) contemporary politics, as the main villain Kareem Azar in "Rub Three Times for Disaster" is almost a carbon copy of the late Iranian religious leader Ayatollah Ruholla Mussaui Khomenei (1900–1989). Characters * Superman – The Supermobile appeared in the episode "Lex Luthor Strikes Back". In the episode "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms", Superman gives Aquaman, the Wonder Twins and Gleek a guided tour of the Fortress of Solitude showing off many structures such as the Bottle City of Kandor. * Batman * Robin * Wonder Woman - She remained in her animated form throughout the Super Friends series after CBS ended her live action television series. * Aquaman * Wonder Twins * Gleek Episodes Cast * Marlene Aragon - * Michael Bell – Zan, Gleek, Hellion (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back"), Gork (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein"), Logan (in "Space Knights of Camelon") * William Callaway – Aquaman, Orville Gump (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back") * Danny Dark – Superman, Rebel (in "Space Knights of Camelon") * Shannon Farnon – Wonder Woman, Lois Lane (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back"), Dr. Pali (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * Pat Fraley - Sir James (in "Space Knights of Camelon") * Bob Holt - Baldeskam (in "The Lord of Middle Earth") * Stan Jones - Lex Luthor (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back"), Kareem Azar (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster") * Casey Kasem – Robin * Stanley Ralph Ross - Dr. Frankenstein (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein"), Mal Havoc (in "The Lord of Middle Earth"), Genie (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster") * Michael Rye - King Arthur 7 (in "Space Knights of Camelon") * Olan Soule – Batman, Dr. Simms (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * Vernee Watson-Johnson - * Frank Welker - Mister Mxyzptlk * Liberty Williams – Jayna * William Woodson – Narrator, Little William (in "Space Knights of Camelon") DC Super Friends The main title theme for the direct-to-video original animation DC Super Friends: The Joker's Playhouse (2010) is from the World's Greatest Super Friends. DVD release The complete season four was released on DVD titled "The World's Greatest Super Friends: And Justice for All" as a Target exclusive on April 23, 2013. It is scheduled to be a general retail release ("at all sellers who decide to participate") starting November 12, 2013.The World's Greatest Super Friends - General Retail Release for 'Season 4: And Justice For All' from TVShowsonDVD.com References External links * The World's Greatest Super Friends at Big Cartoon DataBase * * * The World's Greatest SuperFriends @ Legions of Gotham Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1980 American television series endings Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Animated Batman television series Category:Animated Justice League television series Category:Animated Superman television series Category:Animated Wonder Woman television series Category:Super Friends